


Furry Surprise

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets Digger a furry little surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on tumblr about a week ago but I only managed to do a little doodle for it so here's some fic to go with it.

Sam hadn’t been able to get the sad look on his boyfriend’s face out of his head ever since they had walked out of that pet shop. They hadn’t even meant to go there but Digger had noticed the puppies they had had on display right behind their large window and the older man had dragged him inside while babbling so excitedly and fast that Sam couldn’t even understand half of what he was saying.

Sam knew exactly how badly Digger wished he could own a dog. They had talked about it many a times but it had always come down to how busy they were at times and they had just come to the conclusion that they weren’t ready for a pet.

But after they had exited the shop that day Sam hadn’t been able to stop thinking why not.

~*~*~

“Rü I’m stopping out for a bit, I need to pick up something. Do you need anything?” Sam called out as he put on his jacket and grabbed his keys.

“Umm, no, not really.” He heard Digger reply from the kitchen.

“Okay I’ll be back in a bit.” And with that he left, barely managing to contain his own excitement. He couldn’t wait to see how Digger would react to his surprise.

~*~*~

“Rü babe can you come help me with something?” 

Digger frowned when he heard Sam calling him from the front door an hour later. He sat up slowly on the sofa he had been lounging on and reluctantly got up. Once he reached the doorway however, and saw Sam standing in the hall holding who knows how many shopping bags and a leash attached to a very excited golden retriever puppy he froze.

“What…what is that?”

“It’s a dog.” Sam said simply, kicking the front door closed before he continued. “Now come take some of these bags, my arms are about to fall off.”

It took Digger a moment before he obeyed silently and walked over to Sam to take the bags from his other hand, though he never took his eyes off the puppy jumping at Sam’s feet..

“Who’s dog is it?” He asked as he set the bags down.

“Ours.” Sam replied, just barely managing to sound nonchalant and keeping a straight face.

Digger’s eyebrows shot up at that and he stared back and forth between his boyfriend and the puppy.

“O-ours? Our dog? Did you…buy us a dog?” Digger stuttered and Sam finally let himself smile when he saw Digger trying not to freak out.

“Yep.” He smirked this time and turned to face the older man just in time to catch him in his arms when he bounced him. “Oomph!”

“Oh my god Sam!” Digger squealed, wrapping his arms tightly around Sam’s neck. “I can’t believe you’d do this for me!” He continued after pulling back a little, his bright blue eyes sparkling with emotions.

“Well...I just...” Sam actually blushed then. “I know how much you’ve always wished for a dog and...and I just thought why not. Other musicians have pets so why couldn’t we have?”

“Oh Sammy...this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me...” Digger said softly and leaned in a little, intending to kiss the other man but then Sam interrupted him with a fake gasp.

“Impossible, you can’t tell me there is anything sweeter than my nutella pancak- ow ow abuse!” Sam chuckled when Digger slapped the top of his head.

“Oh shut up!” Digger pouted and stepped back. “You’re such a mood ruiner. No kiss for you.” He said sulkily but then he dropped to his knees and cooed at the puppy. “Hewwo cutie! Oh but you can have all the kisses in the world!” He babbled, letting the puppy sniff and lick his hand at first before he took it in his hands and cuddled close to his chest, kissing the top of it’s furry head and Sam was too happy to watch his boyfriend play and spoil _their_ dog for the rest of the day to really mind for missing out on one kiss.

He got plenty of kisses and then some later after all.


End file.
